YOU
by Cho Kwangrin
Summary: Kyuhyun membunuh orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, namun sikap Sungmin tetap angkuh..cerita cinta yang dibarengi dengan persekutuan setan..KYUMIN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**YOU**

**Author:Champion Rin**

**Cast: **

•**Cho Kyuhyun**

•**Lee Sungmin**

•**Member Super Junior**

**Length:?**

**Genre:Fiction,YAOI,Angst(?)**

**Disclaimer:Kyumin milik Kyumin Shipper dan Author milik Kyumin,Kyu nae appa Umin nae Eomma, we are a family ^^*Apaan ini XD**

**WARNING:TYPO(S),GAJE,TIDAK SESUAI KAIDAH EYD,YAOI,kata-kata kasar(?)**

**Summary: Perjanjian Cho Kyuhyun dengan Iblis untuk mendapatkan Lee SungMin^^**

**Soundtrack: CAGNET-HEAR MY CRY**

**::A/N: ini FF gaje,gak sengaja kepikiran waktu lagi nyapu*Ga elit banget* wkwkwkwk, Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu HEAR ME CRY dari cagnet,biar lebih ngena ama ceritanya..HOHOHO^0^ mungkin segitu saja, karena saya author BLOON yang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, jadi mohon kerja samanya..KRITIK DAN MASUKAN slalu saya tampung _ KYUMIN IS REAL!**

_-Even if he's cold towards me,even if he says things I don't like..it was nice just being with him-_

**..HAPPY READING..**

_Hening sesaat disebuah ruangan sempit ini, hanya deru nafas dua orang manusia yang menggelegar berpadu dengan aliran keringat juga sebuah cairan kemerahan yang mengalir dari satu orang diruangan anyir menyeruak bebas memenuhi ruangan._

"_Kyu, aku eomma mu..bagaimana kamu tega?.." yeoja paruh baya itu terkapar kelantai, darah menggenang disekitar tubuhnya,bukan hanya itu saja, sesekali air matanya meliuk dari pipi tirus itu, terisak dan merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam ketika harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang dihadapinya_

"_eomma..mianhae…" kini Kyu membelai pipi yeoja dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah eomma kandungnya sendiri ,ia mengusap lembut airmata yang terus menetes dipipi putih gading itu "Tapi..aku tidak bisa menghentikannya"_

"_kau juga membunuh Appa mu demi namja itu kan?"_

"_Namja itu? tidak ..jangan berkata seperti itu eomma, dia akan segera menjadi menantumu Eomma, aku akan memilikinya..dan lagi,menyenangkan bukan menerima kenyataan bahwa Appa meninggal,Bukankah Eomma bahagia?" Kyu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sendu,senyum palsu itu terukir dibibirnya, berharap dicintai oleh appa yang tak menerimanya, segalanya telah dibutakan oleh cinta yang teramat dalam,cinta kasihnya yang begitu besar malah membuatnya mati rasa ketika tak setitikpun cahaya cinta itu balik menyapanya._

"_Bahagia?mungkin ia..mungkin juga tidak.. Entahlah..Eomma akan segera bertemu dengan Appamu,jadi apa perlu eomma memikirkan hal itu? semuanya sama saja,kau akan tetap membunuh eomma.. walaupun begitu..Eomma memaafkanmu Kyu, Eomma tahu cintamu pada namja itu telah membutakan mata hatimu,sadarlah chagi..sebelum terlambat ,kau yang akan terjerumus..hapus klenik ini dari tubuhmu..jangan bersekutu dengan mereka.." yeoja paruh baya itu menatap miris sebuah lambang berbentuk Pentagram yang terpampang jelas didada mulus anaknya_

"_Sudahlah eomma, jangan menasehatiku,,aku tahu mana yang baik untukku dan mana yang buruk untukku,..Hmmm Eomma, sudah saatnya.." _

_SRETTTTT_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu seketika membahana memenuhi ruangan itu_

**Seorang namja manis menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sebuah kapal mewah bergaya klasik 60-an, kapal laut yang bisa dikatakan cukup tua ini memiliki sebuah pohon ditengahnya(kayak kapal di Anime One Piece) disisi Pohon itu ditanami berbagai macam tumbuhan,mulai dari rempah sampai buah-buahan dan sayuran..bisa dikatakan sebagian dari Dek ini adalah lapangan hijau membentang, sepatu lace up putih yang ia pakai berkemelatukan diantara anak tangga, rambutnya yang begitu halus tengah dipermainkan angin..mungkin angin pun menyadari bahwa pesona namja ini tak tertahankan untuk bahkan sekedar menyapa wajah manis itu, kemeja putih dan trouser berwarna putih membuatnya Nampak seperti sebuah kertas polos yang tak ternoda,mata Foxy serta bibir plumnya yang menggoda membuat orang-orang di Kapal itu secara bergantian menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Errrrrr sedikit Horny,namun tentu saja tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyentuhnya, lebih tepatnya tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya..kau tahu kenapa? Karena namja itu telah diikat oleh seseorang dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memutuskan ikatannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti pada ujung kapal, tangannya meraba-raba pada kayu yang diukir menyerupai putri duyung diujung kapal ini..sendu menatap birunya air laut dan ikan lumba-lumba yang bermain dengan teman-teman mereka "Haruskah aku mati agar tak terjebak disini selamanya?"**

**Other Side**

**Seorang namja dengan badan kekar tengah terbaring disebuah ruangan mewah,tubuhnya terbungkus selimut beludru berwarna biru tua,matanya merenung menatap dingin dinding-dinding kayu dihadapannya**

"**Mimpi itu lagi.." tangannya menangkup wajahnya yang terlihat stress "aku tak pernah menyesal melakukan ini..aku telah mendapatkannya" namja itu berkata begitu lirih seolah menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan "aku tak pernah menyesal" gumannya lagi,tubuhnya lalu bangkit mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan dan sebuah lambang aneh yang terpampang didada mulusnya itu.**

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

**Matanya menatap intens air laut yang berdebur menabrak bagian kapal ini, menerawang memperhatikan lumba-lumba yang silih berganti menunjukkan kebolehannya berenang diatas hamparan biru sebegitu tersiksanya kau saat bersamaku Lee SungMin? Tak dapatkah kau memperhatikanku saja? Perasaanku ini..apakah kau tetap menganggapnya suatu hal yang menjijikan?**

"**Tak dingin Chagi?" Gumanku sedikit mengagetkannya, tanganku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang memberikan kehangatan dan debaran jantungku yang tak terdefinisikan ketika aku bersamanya,semoga dia menyadari perasaanku,dan menatapku walau hanya sejenak.**

"**Lepaskan! Jangan menyentuhku Cho Kyuhyun!" **

**Kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan harapanku, kau masih sama seperti dulu..dingin,dan kasar terhadapku**

"**tak bisa..kau adalah milikku, aku berhak atas segala yang ada padamu"**

"**Persetan dengan apa yang kau katakan!menjauhlah dari hadapanku" Dia melepas paksa dekapaku, lalu berbalik dan menatapku datar,Ekspresi yang sama..ekspresi yang seolah aku adalah kotoran menjijikan ,kenapa slalu kau tunjukkan padaku Lee SungMin? **

"**Kau sungguh cantik bahkan disaat seperti ini.."puraku menahan kemirisan yang kurasa,aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus pipinya, Namun dengan kasar dia tepis tanganku, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi,tatapan merendahkan.**

"**Jaga tangan kotormu..kau sudah mengambil kekuatanku, jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku akan memaafkanmu..jangan pernah berpikir aku akan terbuai oleh kata-kata juga sikapmu..dan jangan pernah berpikir sekalipun aku akan membuat tanganmu atau anggota tubuhmu yang lain menyentuhku..kau terlalu kotor Cho Kyuhyun" kedua matanya menatapku tajam.**

**Menyakitkan bukan?Cinta memang suatu penderitaan yang paling banyak dicari orang,meski kini tak kau izinkan aku menyentuhmu..suatu saat, kau pasti yang akan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu**

**Dia pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri disini, mataku hampir saja memanas menahan sgala gejolak yang bercampur dalam hatiku, '**_sakit hati_**' bukankah aku sudah sering menerimanya? ****mencintainya mengajarkanku untuk memilih atas semua yang akan ku lakukan dan menerima semua karena berhenti mencintainya atau tersiksa karena terus mencintainya.**

**Itu semua telah menjadi takdir alam yang menyertai kehidupanku**

**Plukkkkk**

**Sebuah tangan menepuk lembut pundakku, membuyarkan lamunan yang tadi berkutat dalam pikiranku**

" **Kyu..apa yang ingin kau makan malam ini?" tanyanya disertai senyum yang menawan**

"**apa saja, asal jangan Sayuran wookie.."**

"**kau selalu seperti itu, bukankah sayur bagus untuk kesehatanmu.."**

"**ah,kau ini seperti Eommaku saja"**

**DEG..DEG..DEG..**

**Eomma? **

**Mataku menatap lurus hamparan lautan yang kini berubah menjadi warna ke orange-an, sinar mentari yang akan segera berada diperaduan membuat suasana saat ini Nampak eksotik, andai kau ada disini Lee SungMin.. andai kau tak meninggalkanku tadi, aku pasti akan memelukmu saat ini, menikmati keindahan alam yang mungkin hanya terjadi sesekali ini.**

"**Ya Kim Ryeowook..kau tidak menyai suamimu ini eum?" satu suara lain kembali membuyarkan lamunanku**

"**Ah..yeye chagi..aku tak perlu menayakan apa yang ingin kau makan, karena kau selalu memakan apapun yang aku buat kan?" Wookie menghampiri suaminya dan merangkul tangannya mesra**

"**Yealah…istriku selalu tahu bagaimana menjawab keinginan sang suami"**

"**araseo..araseo…lain kali akau akan menayakan apa yang ingin kau makan"**

"**Sudahlah tak usah.." Kini kedua insan itu menatapku dengan senyum yang merekah… ada secerca rasa sakit didada, entahlah..aku mungkin cemburu dengan kedaan mereka,yah benar,Cemburu.. Yesung adalah bangsa tingkat atas seperti layaknya Sungmin dan Wookie adalah temanku, mereka berdua ikut dalam pelayaran ini karena ingin hidup jauh dari tekanan yang memisahkan Hubungan mereka..Aku adalah satu-satunya saksi dalam pernikahan kedua insan ini selain seorang pastur yang telah dnegan baiknya mengikrarkan pernikahan mereka.**

"**Apakah Sungmin sudah baik padamu?" Yesung membuka pembicaraan, manic kecilnya menatapku dengan penuh kehangatan.**

"**kau tahu..dia keras kepala, susah sekali mendapatkan hatinya" jawabku sambil menatap kelautan lagi**

"**sabarlah..Suatu hari, Lee Sungmin pasti akan mengakui kehadiranmu, dia pasti akan menyadari betapa besar pengorbananmu untuknya" Wookie menepuk pundakku sesaat dan kedua insan ini kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya, disaat seperti ini, perkataan mereka terbilang seperti suatu Motivasi yang membuatku bertahan untuk mendapatkannya. Sekeras apapun karang dilautan, lama kelamaan pasti akan terkikis pula oleh ombak yang menghantam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **hari ini aku hanya bisa membuatkan Steak Daging sapi dan minumannya Wine..kuharap kalian menyukainya" Wookie meletakkan piring berisi Steak daging lalu menuangkan Wine kedalam gelas kami masing-masing..mataku menatap lekang namja manis dihadapanku itu..namun nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tatapan hangatku.**

"**silahkan menikmati masakan yang aku siapkan"**

"**gomawo wookie.."Gumanku sambil meletakkan serbet untuk mentataki pahaku**

"**ne, Cheonmaneyo" jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami**

"**Cih, sejak kapan bangsa rendahan sepertimu makan makanan seperti ini eum? Apakah kau mendapat harta karun? Ah..tidak mungkin, kau pasti menjadi lelaki simpanan para ahjumma-ahjumma kaya kan? Atau mungkin kau merampok seorang saudagar?"**

" **apakah kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan diriku..sampai-sampai apa yang aku suguhkan kau harus tahu asalnya darimana?" aku mulai memotong daging steak tersebut, memakannya sambil mendengarkan ocehan kelinci montok keras kepala ini**

"**hah! Pede sekali..aku hanya bingung, bangsa murahan sepertimu,tidak pantas memegang garpu dan pisau..kau lebih pantas memegang sumpit"**

"**jaga ucapanmu! Apakah aku harus memberikanmu kaca? Tataplah dirimu sendiri Lee Sungmin.. kau pikir kau siapa sekarang? Bangsa tingkat atas yang berhak menghina dan mencercaku eum? Kekuatanmu sekarang adalah milikku..kekayaanmu? hahahahaha.. kau tahu sendiri, semua orang telah MELUPAKANMU! Cam kan baik-baik..namja angkuh dan KERAS KEPALA sepertimu memang pantas untuk dilupakan!siapa yang akan mempedulikanmu sekarang..berbahagialah, ada aku yang masih setia disampingmu" entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini, hatiku terlau sakit untuk menerima penolakan-penolakannya lagi.. tanganku bahkan telah berhenti memotong danging dan mentapanya serius, aku mengelap sudut bibirku dan kembali menatapnya**

"**Sialan kau! Kalau bukan karena kelakuanmu aku mungkin takkan seperti ini, lagipula siapa yang ingin kau berada disisiku? Kau yang terlalu over untuk memilikiku! Seharusnya kau yang berkaca sekarang Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa yang salah disini..siapa yang hina dan biadab? Kau pikir aku tak tahu kelakuanmu eum? Kau membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku..Dan kau juga membualdengan berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku! Sungguh menggelikan..permainan apa yang sedang kau jalankan?"**

**PRANGGGG**

**Aku membanting gelas Wineku kelantai. Tubuhku rasanya bergetar mendengar ucapannya, permainan? Apakah dia pikir selama ini apa yang aku korbankan dan perjuangkan adalah permainan? Tidakkah terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap ini hanya sebuah GAME? Apakah kurang jelas bahwa raga bahkan jiwaku ini telah kau hancurkan dengan kata-katamu Lee SungMin?**

"**tskk.. permainan? Kau bilang ini permainan? Lalu kau pikir untuk apa aku bermain-main dengan namja KERAS KEPALA sepertimu? Membuang waktuku saja! untuk apa aku membunuh kalau hanya untuk sebuah permainan? Dengar baik-baik..selama ini, apa yang aku katakan adalah benar..aku tak pernah sedikitpun membohongimu tentang perasaanku.. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin!tidakkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini.." aku memegang dadaku, mataku hampir saja berlinang air mata..kalau bukan karena aku mengingat bahwa aku adalah Namja..tentu aku akan menangis saat ini juga,merengek dan memohon agar ia mencintaiku, tentu tidak..aku masih memiliki harga diri yang terbilang tinggi, walau kadang..aku tak memiliki harga diri dihadapannya.**

"**hatiku ini.. apakah terlalu hina untuk sekedar mendapat cahaya kasih darimu? Apakah terlalu kotor untuk bahkan kau sentuh sesaat ?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, entah apa yang dipikirannya saat ini, apakah dia terenyuh atau tidak, aku tak tahu..yang pasti hatiku ini harus kembali bersabar atas perlakuannya**

" **Sejak aku memulai pelayaran ini..jangan harap untuk bisa menjauh dariku, selamanya..aku akan membuatmu disisiku SELAMANYA" **

**aku sedikit memberi penekanan pada akhir kalimatku, kemudian kakiku pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri dimeja makan ini..kakiku beranjak keluar kapal, menuju jutaan bintang yang mungkin akan menjadi teman pelipur laraku.**

**Berhenti pada ujung kapal, mataku menatap langit..dan tak kurasa tangan kananku mencoba menggapai satu bintang diangkasa **

" **Bintang… kau sulit sekali ku jangkau..kau seperti dirinya yang begitu jauh, bagaimana caraku untuk membuatku berada disisiku seutuhnya?" kata-kataku seolah kembali membuka lembaran demi lembaran lukaku..aku memang memilikinya dan membuatnya terus berada disampingku..namun hatinya dan jiwanya..seutuhnya tidak disisiku.**

"**Lee Sungmin…" entah kenapa..menggumankan nama itu membuatku harus menahan rasa sakit yang melanda hatiku, menyakitkan..namun disisi lain, cinta itu telah mendarah daging..susah sekali untuk merubah perasaan ini, kalau boleh memilih..andai aku bisa mematikan hatiku ini, agar aku tak merasa sakit saat mendengar kata-kata angkuhnya.**

**PLUKKKKK**

**Satu tangan kembali menepuk pundakku dengan lembut**

"**hey..sabarlah..Sungmin memang begitu" **

"**ne Hyung..aku akan bersabar" gumanku sambil menatap Yesung Hyung sejenak**

"**kita akan segera sampai diLaut Siren..apa yang akan kita lakukan? Daerah itu terlalu berbahaya"**

"**tenanglah..pakai saja penutup telinga..tolong beritahu seluruh awak kapal, aku takut kalau-kalau ada yang membuka telinganya..oia, kalau Hyung minumlah cairan yang telah pelayan siapakan dikamar Hung..itu obat penangkal Siren"**

"**ah araseo~, baiklah..aku akan menyampaikannya pada semua awak kapal" Yesung Hyung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri..dia pergi meninggalkanku disini. **

**Siren adalah sebuah daerah dimana terdapat makhluk-makhluk misterius yang disebut-sebut sebagai Dewi laut, mereka bernama Siren..itulah kenapa tempat itu bernama Laut Siren, mereka adalah wanita-wanita dengan permainan musik luar biasa..memegang harpa sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang akan membuatmu terhipnotis akan alunan nadanya, jangan sekali-sekali mendengar alunan musiknya atau kau akan terbuai oleh mereka, sekali kau membuka telinga, maka jangan harap kau akan melihat dunia**

**SIREN SEA**

**Kapal kami tak sama sekali memiliki seorang nahkoda, karena kapal ini seutuhnya berjalan sendiri..berjalan sesuai tujuan akhir yang tidak pernah kuketahui..inilah hasil perjanjianku dengan iblis itu..aku memberikannya nyawa sebagai tumbal..dan 'dia' memberiku jalan untuk berada disamping namja yang aku cinta**

**Laut tenang dengan karang-karang tajam disisi-sisinya, perlahan mataku menangkap makhluk dengan tubuh yang seutuhnya air berenang diantara kapal ini.. perlahan makhluk itu berkebang menjadi puluhan bahkan ratusan, bentuknya seperti wanita cantik.**

You Couldn't say

Need someone new

You actually thought

Deep inside I knew

**Permainan harpa makhluk-makhluk itu dimulai dan bahaya pun dimulai, nada demi nada mereka mainkan sambil sesekali tubuh mereka menggoda para awak kapal tak terkecuali aku..sesuai dengan perintahku, awak-awak kapalku menutup telinga mereka, kalau ada yang berani membuka telinganya..itu sudah menjadi ajal, aku takkan pernah menolong seseorang yang mengabaikan perintahku,sementara aku? Aku tak perlu menutup telingaku, karena aku telah seutuhnya diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini**

Can You tell me how can You say

Why this should suffice

You Passed me cry

And your hart as cold as ice

(You Passed me by)

**Mereka bersamaan bernyanyi sambil diiringi musik dari alunan harpa mistis yang dipetik oleh beberapa diantara mereka,.**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Did you hear me cry

(Did you ask yourself why)

Did you hear me cry

(Did you ask yourself how)

Did you hear me cry

(Did you ask yourself)

Will we ever grow apart

**Bersamaan dengan lirik lagu tersebut, makhluk itu menjelma menjadi Sungmin, seperti air ia meliuk ditubuhku dan mengelus pipiku dengan lembut..tersenyum lalu tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresiku..makhluk yang menyerupai sungmin itu mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membawaku untuk mengikutinya, kepalaku menggeleng mencoba menyadarkan bahwa yang ada dihadapanku ini bukanlah Sungmin yang sesungguhnya, aku tepis tangan itu dengan seksama, dan makhluk itupun melebur menjadi air laut.**

"**SungMin..adai kau seperti tadi…" Pikiranku kini teralih memikirnya lagi**

"**Tunggu..sungmin? apakah dia.." pikiranku was-was**

"**Hyung..kau sudah memberitahu Sungmin untuk menutup telinganya?"**

"**Sungmin?kukira kau sudah memberitahunya"**

**DEG! Jawaban Yesung hyung membuat hatiku bergejolak tak karuan**

"**DAMN! Kamarnya dekat jendela!" aku merutuki kebodohanku karena melupakannya, aishh..sungguh ceroboh**

**secepat kilat aku berlari menuju kamarnya, dan seketika aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa**

**Mataku menatap sekeliling kamarnya**

"**Dia tidak ada?..." dan kutatap jendela dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar dikamarnya ini terbuka, Aishhh salahkan orang yang membuat jendela besar ini, dan mengapa harus tepat menghadap ke lautan? Sialan!… kakiku dengan cepat menghampiri jendela itu, benar saja..kulihat tubuh Sungmin terbawa arus air laut, tangannya menggandeng tangan makhluk sialan itu..tanpa basa-basi aku pun mencemplungkan diriku kelautan, entah apa yang terjadi seterusnya..kumohon, Lee Sungmin bertahanlah.**

You couldn't say

Needed someone new

You actually thought

Deep inside I knew

I wonder where we go

Will we be the same

(You passedby me)

I laugh inside I think of you

And the love we made

(You passed me by)

**Alunan music itu masih saja membahana, tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga berenang menggapai tubuhnya, sulit sekali..kenapa arus airnya menjadi kencang? Aku harus berusaha, aku terus berenang dan berenang sekuat tenaga..entah sampai kapan aku berenang? Apakah makhluk ini berniat membawanya kedasar lautan?menenggelamkan SungMinku?**

**SRETTTTT**

**Tanganku berhasil menggenggam kaki Sungmin. lalu dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik tubuhnya hingga berada dipelukanku, makhluk yang tadi menggenggam tangannya hingga tak sadarkan diri itu kini berubah menjadi seekor ikan hiu ganas, makhluk itu mencoba menyerangku dengan taring-taring tajamnya**

Tell me why this should suffice

I hold you tonight the night

Now will I let go

Soon I'll let it go

You,I'll stand by your side

I'll be there for you

(You passed me by)

You.i'll stand by your side

Please just do me right

(You passed me by)

**Tiba-tiba… dari Klenik yang bersarang ditubuhku, menyemburlah sebuah cairan kehitaman pekat, Hiu yang tadinya akan menyerangku tadi tak terlihat ketika cairan hitam ini menutupiku..mataku memburam, dan Lee Sungmin? Dia berada dipelukanku, ya..aku memeluknya dengan erat.. dia masih belum sadar saat ini. **

**Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirku menyentuh bibirnya,memberikan udara demi udara untuk paru-parunya, meski ini terdengar seperti nafas buatan, tapi bagiku..ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengannya.**

**ciuman yang awalnya hanya kumaksudkan untuk membantu pernafasannya entah kenapa kini malah berubah menjadi ciuman panas..aku masih belum bisa berpikiran jernih kalau saat ini kami sedang berada didalam air.. tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa sesak, aku dapat merasakan udara mengelilingiku saat ini,**

"**Emmmmppphhhhhhhh.." suara itu, mataku menatap sumber suara itu..Sungmin telah sadar? Di sela-sela ciuman kami..dia mentapku dengan sendu, entah benar atau tidak aku merasa ada bulir air disudut matanya? Dia menangis? Bagaimana bisa dia menangis didalam air? Dan bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya? #PLAKKKKK author Babo#**

**Matanya menutup dan menciumku dengan lebih ganas,mencium bibir atasku dan menggigit bibir bawahku hingga lidahku dan lidahnya mencoba untuk memiliki masing-masing…**

"**Saranghae…"**

**Kata itu..**

**TBC**

**Yeyeyeyeeyeyeyeeyy! Akhirnya selesai part 1^^ muehehehehe, ini FF udah lama di Lepiku,tapi berhubung males ngetik jadi gak dilanjut-lanjut deh..HUFTF mian kalau banyak TYPO..males nge-Edit..dan cerita abalnya juga :( mian..mau lanjutin atau delete aja?  
**

**Hiksss..hiks…. aku rada ragu dengan hasil karyaku ini..entahlah..berantakan mungkin(?)**

REVIEW..REVIEW..AYO REVIEW...^_^#GILAREVIEW(?)


	2. Chapter 2

HALLO SEMUANYA READERS KU TERCINTA^_^ MIANHAE, SEDIKIT PEMBERITAHUAN KALAU AKU GAK NGE-POST FF DI SINI LAGI ^_^ SILAHKAN KUNJUNGI HALAMANKU DI

.com

HAPPY READING^^


End file.
